dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos at the Battlefield
Summary Pend looks over to Hypabramia with a strange look and the hybrid reveals that he permanently fused with his absorption victims while trapped as the Future fighters watch the battle unfold with Rola and Chilada. The light begins to fade away as Grandpara emerges with him now standing nine feet tall with his body still mostly comprised of energy. He dashes towards Dial and knocks him back to Earth as they land back on Earth in the same area that Goku fought Vegeta during the Saiyan Saga and thanks Vegeta for allowing him to give him the motivation to achieve his new form. Grandpara announces himself as the strongest evil of all time as he continues to power himself up. Grandpara strikes Vegeta in the gut and sends him flying across the sky before crashing into a mountain as Dial lunges at him, but he is blasted away with an Orb of Time. Vegeta manages to get behind him and sends him crashing into the ground with a kick. Grandpara uses Rain of Time to unleash multiple energy spheres onto his opponents and hits Hypabramia killing him along with Future Bulla, Future Vegeta, and Future Gohan as Xeno Bardock dodges the attack. Grandpara brings numerous Saibamen and Cell Juniors from the past and haves them attack the others relentlessly. Xeno Kakarot, Xeno Raditz, Xeno Trunks, and Xeno Bardock transform into their Super Saiyan 4 forms and proceeds to battle against each of them as Qurita and Hyotan transform into their Super Saiyan form and battle against Saibamen. Face and Hit: GT team up as well to join the fight and easily overpower most of them as Chronoa transforms into her Time Power Unleashed form in order to join the fight. Xeno Bardock manages to destroy a Cell Junior while releasing control of another and continues to eliminate each of them causing them to return to their original times while the others are erased as a result of a paradox as several Saibamen are destroyed by Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Trunks. Hit: GT uses his killing moves to kill the Saibamen as Face knocks out the Cell Juniors sending them to the time period they came from. The twins struggle against the Saibamen they are facing, but eventually overpower them and destroy them all with a ki blast as Chronoa uses her Time Judgement to wipe the Saibamen she's facing all out in a single attack. Grandpara is amused their resilence as Vegeta becomes enraged at the death of his counterpart and counterpart's daughter causing him to punch Grandpara in the gut as he brings more Saibamen into face against the others, but Xeno Raditz destroys them with his energy attacks. Grandpara allows Vegeta to pummel him as he sends more to attack the twins and manages to overwhelm them only for Pend to power up to his Desesperación form and proceeds to overwhelm them as Rola enters his Super Saiyan Dark form and assists him. Face uses his ability to rewind time and revive everyone killed by Grandpara including Future Trunks as Grandpara laughs maniacally. Dial watches the fight as Vegeta continues the fight alone and they telepathically agree to fight one-on-one from now on as Vegeta decides to changes his method of attack. Battles *Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Grandpara (2nd Energy Form) *Xeno Kakarot (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) & Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Saibamen & Cell Juniors *Qurita (Super Saiyan) & Hyotan (Super Saiyan) vs. Saibamen *Face & Hit: GT (Slayer's Awakening) vs. Saibamen and Cell Juniors *Chronoa (Power of Time Unleashed) vs. Saibamen *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Grandpara (2nd Energy Form) *Xeno Kakarot (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) & Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Saibamen *Qurita (Super Saiyan), Hyotan (Super Saiyan), Pend (Desesperación) & Rola (Super Saiyan Dark) vs. Saibamen Category:Fanga